I hate you I love you too!
by Shira Tsukiko
Summary: Kuro Honda has always claimed his haterd for Alfred F. Jones. However after a night together, he reflects on when the American admited his true feelings and comes to realize his own, and what his 'I hate you's' really  mean. M for Lemon


...-tied up, gag around her mouth.-

Kuro:... Even if it was this small little thing... I'm going to murder you.

-stares at him-...

Kuro:-glares-

-stares-... -nuzzles her way outta the gag-... You know.. This really isn't going anywhere... I have no shame or regret writing AmeriP-

Kuro: finish that sentence and I'll rip your vocal cords out.

- le closes mouth-... You're mean.

Kuro: -scoffs- look who's talking. -walks away to go find someone-

Tell light I said hi!

Kuro: I'm not seeing him!

-grins- oh him huh? Hehehe so now that Mr. Grumpy pants is gone. I wrote AmeriPan! -grins wider- but its America and Kuro~ which is why Kuro's so pissed. xD. So since he's not here... Axis Powers Hetalia and all related characters belong to Hidekaz-Sama. The idea/concept belongs to me. "(I hate) Everything about you" lyrics belong to Three Days Grace and their recording company. Enjoy my readers. Warning: Rated M for some violence against our favorite hero, cursing on Kuro's part, and one incomplete sex scene.

Notes~!:  
><em>Italics- <em>Flashbacks/memories  
><em><strong>Bold<strong> **Italics-** _Thought  
>Regular- Current time and dialouge.<p>

AN: This arc is completely seperate from my Japancest Arc Kay? Just don't want confusions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every time we lie awake<em>**

**_After every hit we take_**

**_Every feeling that I get_**

**_But I haven't missed you yet..._**

**_Every roommate kept awake_**

**_By every sigh and scream we'd make_**

**_All the feelings that I get_**

**_But I still don't miss you yet_**

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

* * *

><p><em>"BAKA!"<em>

_He swung his hand forward, striking the young nation across his face._

_The blonde stumbled backwards, bumping into the wall. He closed one eye, placing his hand on the place he was struck. It stung pretty bad, but nothing he wasn't use to. After all, England had also struck him pretty hard when he was younger._

_America merely glanced at the former nation in front of him, taking in the details of him._

_The way his hair seemed to be more ruffled and untamed than Japan's, the way his clothing hung loosely at his side. The slight smell of the forest that clung onto him._

_And his eyes._

_America's favorite feature._

_His eyes._

_The way their color always seemed to change from gray to red when no one was looking. How there seemed to be little flecks in the iris. How they held a spark of determination and fierceness in them, and, when he'd assumed he was alone, a strange softness to them._

_America wanted it._

_He wanted the soft look he'd seen in the Asian's eyes to be towards him. He wanted to make it show, the way Japan was able to, and feel proud about the ability to._

_Most of all... He wanted it to see that he, the former nation of Imperial Japan Kuro Honda, cared._

_"What the hell Kuro! What was that for?"_

_Kuro growled, bringing his hand back to slap the American again._

_"How many times do I have to tell you Alfred F. Jones? Don't touch me! I'm not Japan, and I'm not your friend! I hate you."_

_America merely smiled, folding his arms across his chest as he mockingly responded,_

_"I love you too!"_

**_'More than you know...'_**

_"You fucking wish."_

* * *

><p><em>He was outside again, sitting in the window still by the door. It was obvious he was bored, annoyed, and even a bit curious about what was going on. Not that he'd know. The meeting was for countries, and he was no longer one.<em>

_Alfred stood in the hallway watching him. Why was Kuro the only one who refused to go inside? Prussia was always in there, and so was England's little brother Sealand. There was no reason he wouldn't be allowed in._

**_'Its because he's not a country. Being surrounded by them would just remind him of that more...'_**

_"You know, you CAN come in... I mean you're a Japan aren't you?"_

_Alfred grinned, trying to get the other to lighten up._

_"Shut up, I hate you. Why do you even bother with me?"_

_The grin remained, the country trying to be optimistic. Kuro's attitude and anti-socialness was something he was use to by now._

_"At one point in time... You were a country like me. I can't help but feel that if I hadn't kicked your ass in the 40's that you'd be in there instead of Japan."_

_His grin dropped, noticing the frown that was growing on Kuro's face._

**_'That was the wrong thing to say...'_**

_"... Yeah... And remember Kuro. I love you too."_

_He sighed and reached for the handle, ready to step back into the chaotic world meeting and take charge like the hero he was. Suddenly Kuro's hand gripped his wrist, stopping him from turning it. He stared surprised at Kuro. He hadn't even notice Kuro get off the window still._

_"Kuro, I thought you hated touching m-"_

_"Shut up... Why?"_

_Confusion._

_"Why what?"_

_"Baka! Stop being stupid. Why the hell do you always say you love me? Do you purposely do it to annoy me?"_

**_'Why do I do it?'_**

_He blinked at the Japanese, staring at his hand and then to the glaring face._

**_'I thought you'd never ask...'_**

_"Well?"_

**_'It's because...'_**

_Kuro's eyes widened, his body being easily pushed against the wall. He was shocked to see that the American had such strength, though he really should've expected it. His own strength had diminished with the fall of his empire._

_"What the hell? What are you playing at Basta-"_

_He was cut short, America crashing his lips against Kuro's. His eyes widened, watching the American squeeze his shut, as he started blushing. Confused, he tried to push the other off, but was unable to as Alfred had gripped his wrists now._

_"?"_

_America continued to hold Kuro against the wall, keeping his eyes shut as his heart pounded loudly. The others would notice he was gone soon, and he was scared enough at Kuro now knowing that..._

**_'I really do love you...'_**

* * *

><p><em>"America-san! I'm so glad you came!"<em>

_Japan's grinning face greeted him, creating a smile on Alfred's face._

_"Hey Japan! I'm pumped! I can't wait to try out this new game."_

_Japan nodded stepping aside allowing_

_him in._

_"Eto... I hope you don't mind, but Kuro's here... He canceled his plans last minute. He said he didn't trust you here alone with me."_

_America couldn't help but smile, giving a chuckle as he noticed Kiku's blush._

_"Ah he knows he shouldn't worry. We're not like that! But where is he? I should probably let him know I'm here."_

_Japan nodded, pointing down the hallway to the former empire's room, he smiled giving a small thumbs up as he prayed that Kuro wouldn't kill their guest._

_America returned it, flashing a smile before slipping his shoes off at the door and heading down the hallway. His smile grew, reaching the familiar screen of Kuro's room._

_"Yo Kuro? Hey man just thought you'd want to know I'm here."_

_The door slid open slightly, half of Kuro's face visible in the dark room. There was a small frown on his face._

_"Go away. I hate you..."_

_"I love you too Kuro!"_

_Kuro gave a growl open the door just a bit wider. He stuck his head out, ready to give the other some long taunt when America had once again surprised him by leaning in and giving a short kiss._

_Kuro blushed darkly, fighting the urge to either slap the other or give in. He gripped his hold on the door frame, using it as an anchor to reality and pulling away._

_"Baka! Light could've seen us!"_

_Alfred only grinned, his forehead leaning against the smaller ex-nation's._

_"So? Let him know. I don't care. You're my boyfriend."_

_SLAM!_

_America blinked as he found himself on the floor, Kuro's door shut right in his face. He hadn't noticed when Kuro pushed him away._

_"... I love you too..."_

* * *

><p><em>He gripped the others arms, keeping him pinned down against the bed as he continued his thrusting.<em>

_"B-Baka!"_

_It was amusing to see the little face of need on the Asian, to watch him squirm against his skin._

_"Hm?"_

_"D-dammit stop being such a bastard!"_

_Alfred grinned, gripping the bed frame as he angled himself differently and pounded even farther in._

_"Alfred!"_

**_'There we go...'_**

_He hid his face in Kuro's shoulder, breathing in the scent of him as his hand wrapped its self around the Asian's forgotten length, beginning to pull at it in time with his thrusts,_

_"F-faster.."_

_He was surprised to hear the other whining. Kuro wasn't a whiner after all. No, Kuro was a demander, always getting what he wanted. Hearing him whine, practically beg, was almost enough to send America over the edge._

_"As you wish."_

_He re-adjusted his grip on the bed frame, thrusting even faster, constantly hitting the bundle of nerves that made Kuro's vision go blank for a few moments._

_"I- I think I'm going to-"_

_Kuro's sentence was cut short, another long and pleasured filled moan escaping him. He kept his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, his legs around the other's waist as it seemed to allow Alfred to drive deeper into him._

_Kuro was honestly confused. He wasn't sure how it had gotten to this._

_It was the fifth time America had visited since he'd admitted to Kuro his feelings, and, like the other times, Alfred had come to play some game with Kiku. But of course, those games weren't the reason America visited the Asian country anymore._

_Oh no._

_The reason was Kuro._

_It was America's only chance to see the Asian he had fallen in love with after all._

_So, while the day was spent playing the games with Japan and being scolded by Kuro about sucking at them, America's nights were spent watching Kuro. Whether Kuro was sitting in his room drawing or roaming the gardens by the moonlight, Alfred was happily by Kuro's side, taking the insults and teasing. He took the scolds and slight slaps, and somehow always managed to end up with the Asian in his arms (even if he was covered in bruises the next morning)._

_And then tonight..._

_They had ended up in this situation._

_Kuro gave a load moan, biting his lip as he tried to keep it in. He didn't want to wake his brother, especially if Japan would walk in. If there was one way he didn't want to be caught in, it was definitely this way._

_"Ngh... Kuro- I- I'm almost-"_

_"Bastard! N-not be before me..."_

_Kuro shut his eyes, feeling himself reaching his limit._

_"Alfred!"_

_He squeezed his eyes tighter, yelling against the other's skin as he released his semen. He could feel it spreading across his and Alfred's skin, mixing with the sweat._

_"Kuro!"_

* * *

><p>His eyes opened, something soft brushing against his face.<p>

"What the-"

He glanced to the side, noticing the sleeping form of America. He couldn't help but give a small smile. America was smiling in his sleep, giving him a hint of cuteness (not that Kuro would ever say).

Kuro rolled over, lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. He definitely was not going to be able to get up just yet. He'd never been bottom before, and the slight pain he'd felt last night was still running through him.

_**'Gah. Light's going to freak out when he sees I'm not up yet. I don't want him to catch me like this. Gods, let him sleep in today**_.'

"Kuro?"

He glanced over, seeing the tired expression of Alfred staring at him.

"What?"

America merely smiled, scooting closer as he hugged Kuro's chest.

"Still to early... Come back to sleep."

Stupid American. He was so lazy.

"Mhnh. Last night was fun... We should do it again sometime."

"Go to sleep. I hate you, Alfred F. Jones"

"I love you too, Kuro Honda."

_**'That's right...'**_

Kuro sighed. With America holding him like this, there was no chance of him getting up till the other did. Japan was definitely going to worry.

Still, sleep sounded nice. It wouldn't hurt for just a bit more. Reluctantly, or so it seemed, Kuro wrapped one of his arms around the American's shoulder.

"I Hate you Alfred..."

_**'...Has always meant I love you.'**_

* * *

><p>AmeriPan FTW! Woot! Ah well, I'm going to try to survive Kuro.<p>

Kuro:-standing behind her- ... I hate you...

I love you too!

Kuro:-blushes. There's an America who really tells him that on Facebook.-

Hehe. -smiles-Review please! Because everyone knows: Reviews are love.

Kuro:... -sighs-


End file.
